Por amor se hacen locuras
by Kaileena Draculia
Summary: que pasaria si por mal entendidos dos grandes amantes se separan?, podra Haruka traer devuelta a su amada?


_**HOLA¡ BUENO SE QUE DEBERIA ACTUALIZAR MIS OTROS PROYECTOS XDDD, PERO ESTE FIC ES MUY ESPECIAL, VA DEDICADO A MI LOBITA, CON QUIEN COMPARTO VARIOS MESES DE UN GRAN AMOR, ESTO ES PARA VOS MY DARLING, ESPERO TE GUSTE, E IGUALMENTE PARA EL QUE LEA ESTE CORTO Y LOCO FIC, ESPERO LLENE SUS ESPECTATIVAS :D, NO SIENDO MAS A LEER¡**_

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (POR DESGRACIA), ESTE FIC ESTA INSPIRADO EN LA CANCION "LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO" DE FEY.**

"**POR AMOR SE HACEN LOCURAS"**

Se encontraba Haruka viendo televisión en su usual canal favorito de deportes, el sonido de su celular, la hizo apartar su vista del televisor, agarro su móvil y contesto

-buenas? – contesto Haruka

-Haruka?... Haruka Tenoh? – dijo una voz dulce y familiar para la rubia al otro lado

-si, soy yo, quien es?

-papa Haruka…. Soy yo… Hotaru – dijo la de cabellos morados

-Ho..ta..ru – repitió lento la rubia, estaba bastante sorprendida – que sucede?

-necesito tu ayuda… - Hotaru escucho que la rubia hablaría y la interrumpió – es mama Michiru….

-… - su sangre se helo, no había visto a la aguamarina ni sabido de ella en 2 años, escasamente en televisión al enterarse que ahora era una ídolo, no solo en el violín ni la pintura, sino que también era una cantante reconocida – que pasa con Kaioh?

-papa… mama se va a casar – a Haruka se le vino el mundo encima, su sirena se casaba y no con ella como alguna vez prometieron

-aja… y me llamas para? – disimulo el asombro y el dejo de trastorno a causa de la noticia

-basta por favor, se que aun la amas…. Ella aun te ama, no has escuchado sus canciones?, todas van dedicadas a ti, siempre te ha amado, sálvala de cometer ese error, por favor…

-Hotaru, te adoro y…. si, aun amo a Michiru, pero parece que ella no, si fuese así no se casaría, no crees? – se le hacía nudo en la garganta

-por favor escúchame, te vio con tu novia por la tele…. Eso la destrozo, te había ido a buscar ese día, pero tú no la quisiste recibir, al ver la noticia, entendió que no querías nada con ella, pensó que la dejaste de amar, mama estuvo casi el año sin nadie llorando, sacando canciones con la esperanza de que alguna vez la oyeras y volvieras con ella, no las has oído verdad? – Haruka no contesto – entiendo, te lo pido, por favor búscalas y óyelas, llámame cuando decidas algo, guarda el número de registro de llamada es el mío…

-no te prometo que lo hare – dijo algo cortante la rubia

-está bien, te dejo la inquietud

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cierta aguamarina termina su show, va a su camerino y empieza a cambiarse, en eso tocan la puerta

-adelante – dijo Michiru

-donde está la estrella más brillante sobre el planeta? – dijo un hombre de tés blanca, mediana estatura, cabellos azabaches y de ojos claros

\- Christopher – rio mientras recibía las flores que él le entregaba, le dio un suave beso en los labios

-como estas mi bella dama? – decía mimoso abrazándola

-estoy bien amor y tú? – dijo un tanto incomoda

-excelente desde que te veo –beso su cuello, Michiru rodo los ojos, lo quería pero no como debería, cierta rubia seguiría siendo la dueña de su alma y corazón

-tú y tus ocurrencias – rio bajo y se aparto con cautela para no ofenderlo – me termino de cambiar y ya salgo ok?

-vale.. te adoro Michi – dijo saliendo

Para Michiru todo era una tortura, quería dejar ese circo mal montado en el cual decidió participar en un arranque de despecho, no tolero ver a su gran amor en brazos de otra mujer, decidió dejarla ser feliz, pero le dolía como el infierno porque deseaba ser ella la que le hiciera sonreír, después de un año conoció a Christopher, un chico apuesto, hijo del dueño de la disquera en donde trabajaba, se llevaron muy bien y en vista de que Haruka jamás la oiría, ni volvería a su lado, intento hacer lo que ella, seguir con su vida como mejor pudiera con ese chico bueno que la respetaba y así es como se comprometieron, después de un año de un noviazgo (bastante pobre a decir verdad) Christopher le entrego su argolla de compromiso, ella acepto simplemente porque en primer lugar era bueno y seria un excelente esposo, en segundo lugar lo quería un poco y aunque no era su hermoso viento tendría una vida buena a su lado y en ultimo lugar, ya estaba muy grande como para seguir experimentando con mas "amores".

Salió de allí y fue a comer con el , la conversación estaba muy animada de pronto su mirada se poso en una mujer alta de cabellos rubios y cortos, estaba de espalda a ellos, sus labios pronunciaron su nombre, su pecho se encogió, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo del brazo

-Haruka¡ - dijo volteándola

-quien es usted¡ - dijo una chica de ojos marrones

-…disculpe…me confundí – dijo soltándola y disculpándose, en ese momento su mente viajo muy lejos de ahí

_*******FLASH BLACK*******_

_-Te amo Michiru – decía una rubia mientras le acariciaba sus muslos por debajo de su vestido y la nombrada se estremecía bajo el tacto de esas ávidas manos_

_-Haruka….aahh….. te…amo… – gemía muy bajo la aguamarina mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su amante y la escuchaba gemir en su oído._

_Era un paseo aparentemente normal, Haruka la fue a recoger del ensayo, se subieron en el coche de la velocista y llegaron al lugar favorito de Michiru, la playa, estaban conversando de lo más hermoso dentro del coche, pero cierta rubia, entro en calor y acorralo a su sirena contra el asiento del copiloto, bajo el espaldar y la musa del agua la resivio entre sus piernas gustosa; besos iban y venían la temperatura aumentaba, Haruka no pudo más y bajando sus pantalones con todo y ropa interior, destrozo a su vez la ropa intima de su compañera para conseguir ese roce celestial entre ambas; la rubia hizo lo propio moviéndose como la musa del viento que era, llevando al cielo con ella a su sirena; la culminación de ese encuentro lleno de placer no se hizo esperar, se aferraron la una a la otra culminando con un sincero "te amo" mutuo; muy a su pesar se reacomodaron la ropa._

_-Mi..Michiru…._

_-si? – volteo a verla con ojos soñadores_

_-quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo casi en titubeo la rubia_

_-Haruka… - eso la había dejado sin aliento y voz, solo se arrojo a sus brazos besándola y diciendo "si" con su cabeza, se quedaron abrazadas un rato._

_*********END FLASH BACK*********_

Michiru regreso con su actual prometido a la mesa sin darse cuenta que cierta rubia la observaba; Haruka le basto verla para saber que aun la amaba y también para darse cuenta que no era feliz con ese desgraciado que se la había arrebatado, sonrió ampliamente al descubrir que le buscaba en cualquier persona, para la desgracia de la aguamarina sin éxito.

Si Haruka había oído sus canciones tan pronto colgó la llamada con Hotaru, se maldijo así misma por ser tan estúpida, ahora si no hacia algo perdería a su gran amor para siempre.

En las próximas semanas intento buscar a su sirena por todos lados, pero siempre llegaba tarde cuando iba a su camerino, estaba frustrada, hasta ese día en un concierto al aire libre en Tokio, la vio entrar y su momento había llegado, se infiltro en su camerino y la vio allí de pie quitando sus joyas, eran tan hermosa.

-Michiru – dijo la rubia con su característico tono de voz, esta se quedo quieta y volteo a ver lentamente

-Ha..Haruka…. – ok eso no se lo esperaba, pensaba que jamás la volvería a ver, sentía que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, se acerco para tocarla y al sentir su tacto retrocedió incrédula – que haces aquí?

-Michiru, vengo por ti, jamás debí dejarte, te amo – Haruka la abrazo pero esta se zafo

-Mentira¡ - desordeno todo en su camerino

-ES ENCERIO MICHIRU VUELVE¡

-COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA SI JAMAS VINISTE CUANDO TE LLAME, EN CAMBIO ME PASASTE POR LA CARA A ESA MODELO DE MEDIO PELO¡

-FUI UNA TONTA SI?¡ - la beso y Michiru sin saber que hacía en sí, si era sueño o no, simplemente correspondió como solo podía corresponderle a ella

-porque ahora?... – dijo llorando Michiru

-perdóname… dame otra oportunidad mi amor, te lo pido te juro que jamás nos alejaremos

-es tarde sabias? – dijo mirándola con tristeza

-no te cases – Michiru se sorprendió – Hotaru me llamo y me abrió los ojos, te juro que no sabía que eras tú la que había ido a buscarme te lo juro

-mentira¡ - decía con odio la aguamarina

-Michi, Michi por favor escúchame – intento acercarse

-NO QUIERO¡ - grito – es tarde Haruka, muy tarde, en 2 días me casare y no hay marcha atrás, el es bueno sabes?

-te hace feliz? – Michiru no respondió – me lo temía, te ama como yo te amo? – empezó acercarse

-aléjate, por favor aléjate – en eso Haruka, la aprisiono contra el mesón y acaricio su espalda y nuca

-mírame, mírame – la hizo mirarla – acaso el… te hace hervir la sangre como yo?, acaso tu piel se deshace como ahora con sus caricias? Ah? – besa sus hombros y Michiru solo suspira dejándose hacer y correspondiendo caricias de su amada

-Haruka….

-dime mirándome a los ojos que no me amas y te juro que no me vuelves a ver – sus ojos como talismanes la escaneaban y Michiru se estremeció en lo más profundo de su alma, no respondía

El momento se interrumpió al entrar la codirectora del evento entrar en el camerino y sorprenderlas en esa pose tan comprometedora, esta se disculpa y sale

-como puedo creerte Haruka? Como después de lo que paso? – decía dolida

_**********FLASH BACK*************_

_Michiru iba en dirección al taller de su hermosa prometida, quería darle una sorpresa, era su cumpleaños, pero la sorprendida era ella al ver otra mujer besando a su amor, se cayó la torta de sus manos y salió corriendo allí con su corazón hecho pedazos_

_Haruka la busco para darle una explicación, de que era una fan loca que la acosaba, pero no quiso después de ver a su hermosa mujer llorando en los brazos de uno de sus ex - novios mientras este aprovechaba y la acariciaba sin que esta opusiera resistencia, sus celos la cegaron que terminaron discutiendo y dando por terminada la relación ese mismo día por ese lamentable mal entendido_

_*********END FLASH BACK*********_

-perdóname, no debí haberte gritado ni herido por algo que fue claramente mi culpa – Michiru la callo

-también tuve la parte de culpa, y eso ya paso, debiste buscarme antes….. es muy tarde – dicho esto la aguamarina salió corriendo dejando a Haruka llorando amargamente en su camerino, ahora comprendía cómo se sentía ella, cuando la dejo hablando sola aquella fatídica noche.

Los 2 días se cumplieron, Haruka ya no sentía su alma, antes le dolía pero ahora ya no estaba allí, se sentía un recipiente vacio, no pudo traer a su lado a su amada, en eso en la radio sonó uno de los hit de Michiru, quiso apagarlo pero la letra le llamo la atención.

_Nos vimos tres o cuatro veces__  
__por toda la ciudad.__  
__una noche en el bar del oro__  
__me decidí a atacar.__  
__Tú me dijiste diecinueve__  
__no quise desconfiar__  
__pero es que ni mucho ni poco__  
__no vi de dónde agarrar.__  
__Y nos metimos en el coche__  
__mi amigo, tu amiga tú y yo__  
__te dije nena dame un beso__  
__tú contestaste que no.__  
__Empezamos mal y yo que creía__  
__que esto era un buen plan.__  
__Aquella noche fue un desastre__  
__no me comí un colín__  
__éstas son sólo un par de estrechas__  
__nos fuimos a dormir.__  
__Pero la fuerza del destino__  
__nos hizo repetir__  
__dos cines y un par de conciertos__  
__y empezamos a salir.__  
__No sé si esa cara tan rara__  
__un ojo aquí y un diente allá__  
__o el cuerpecillo de gitana__  
__mujer a medio terminar.__  
__Tu corazón fue lo que me__  
__acabó de enamorar._

_Y desde entonces hasta ahora__  
__el juego del amor__  
__nos tuvo tres años jugando__  
__luego nos separó.__  
__Pero la fuerza del destino__  
__nos hizo repetir__  
__que si el invierno viene frío__  
__quiero estar junto a ti._

A Haruka solo le basto decidirse ir a buscar a su sirena en la mismísima iglesia un par de segundos después de oír esa canción, era su historia de amor con ella transmitida en frases cortas y resumida en esa bella canción, tomo las llaves de su moto y corrió a ella, encendió el motor, llamo a Hotaru.

-hola? – contesto la chica de cabellos morados al otro lado de la línea

-Hotaru, soy yo

-papa Haruka¡ - dijo emocionada - ya decidiste?

-si pero necesito que me digas donde será la boda de tu madre, la traeré como sea, la amo¡ luego iré por ti alista tus cosas hija – Hotaru gritaba emocionada al otro lado de la línea y le dio rápidamente la dirección, Haruka colgó y corrió a toda velocidad a la iglesia.

Sentada en la limosina se encontraba Michiru, vestida como una reina, su vestido color champagne, de corsé y rotondo con adornos dorados delicados sobre su cintura estilo cinturón medieval, unos guantes largos, su cabello delicadamente recogido con su velo y una leve corona que los sostenía a su cabello, todo esto hacia juego con su maquillaje suave y natural; debería estar feliz, era su boda, pero ciertamente no lo estaba, en su mente aun le rondaba la incertidumbre, ¿Qué hubiera pasado de haberse ido con su viento?, se arrepentía de no haberse ido con ella hace 2 días, pero ¿qué más hacia?, ¿cómo podía creerle?, posiblemente casarse con Christopher era la peor decisión que debería estar cometiendo, se estaba preguntando si debía casarse o no, seguiría pensándolo el resto de su vida, por que se casaría igual, era demasiado tarde como para salir corriendo, no era justo para ese hombre que la esperaba en el altar; las damas de honor le ayudaron a bajar del auto lujoso y fue directamente caminando como toda una reina hasta el altar, allí estaba él, orgulloso, cual pavo real luciéndose por que se casaría con ella, como si de haber anotado el gol ganador se tratase; la tomo en su brazo y la ceremonia inicio sin más preámbulos.

La velocista llego corriendo a las puertas de la iglesia, allí estaban un par de guardias impidiendo su paso por qué no tenia tarjeta de invitación; mientras tanto el sacerdote le pedía a Christopher hacer sus votos de amor por su prometida, al culminarlo, era el turno de Michiru, esta trago saliva y titubeaba, algo en su interior le pedía que no lo hiciera, pero como pudo respiro

-Yo..Michiru Kaioh prome…. – no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un estruendo en la entrada de la iglesia se escucho seguido de esto un fuerte grito

-TE AMO MICHIRU, POR FAVOR NO TE CASES CON EL¡ TE AMO¡ - forcejeaba la velocista con los guardias

-DEJENLA¡ - grito Michiru y estos la soltaron – que haces aquí Haruka?

-vine por ti, no me iré sin ti, te amo mujer y tu a mí, termina con esta maldita farsa¡

-como puedo creerte?¡ - decía Michiru algo desesperada

-señorita por favor, retírese – dijo Christopher

-tu cállate maldito, ELLA ES EL AMOR DE MI EXISTENCIA¡ NO DEJARE QUE UN PELELE COMO TU ME LA QUITE¡ - Christopher dio orden de sacarla a la fuerza, Michiru no podía creer el espectáculo que se vivía, la prensa estaba ahí.

-suéltenla¡ - dijo Michiru pero estos no la obedecieron – Christopher¡ diles que se detengan

-que acaso la amas?¡ - la aguamarina callo – contesta¡ sabes qué?¡, no importa porque serás mi mujer si o si, no invertí un año en ti para nada¡

-espera, invertir? – dijo Michiru y todos lo voltearon a ver

-no esperabas que fuera amor o si?, el amor es para tontos¡ todo en la vida es negocio y yo invertí contigo una enorme fortuna, no me quedaras mal¡

-BASTARDO¡ ELLA NO ES UN INMUEBLE QUE ADQUIERES, ERES UNA JODIDA BASURA¡ de la rubia¡ - aulló Haruka de rabia y se soltó de los guardias para propinarle un buen puñetazo en el estomago a Christopher, Michiru la detuvo

-no vale la pena, Haruka, el mismo se acaba de desprestigiar y por cierto Chris… no soy un bien adquirible, solo estabas conmigo porque yo así lo deseaba, nadie me compra, soy mucho para un intento de ser como tu – lo miro con desdén y frialdad – señores de la prensa en vista de que este señor me rebelo sus intensiones – se arranca el velo del cabello y rompe su falda rotonda – no hay boda

-ESPEREN¡ - dijo Haruka – si puede haber boda…. – se arrodillo frente a Michiru – así es como te demuestro que aun te amo, Michiru Kaioh, cásate conmigo por favor, te amo… me amas, seamos la familia que tanto soñamos desde que estamos en la preparatoria…. Vuelve conmigo mi sirena

-acepto – dijo con la mirada iluminada la aguamarina, se lanzo a sus brazos – no vuelvas a dejar ir, yo no me iré

-lo prometo mi amor…

Al otro día los acontecimientos fueron el hiten el mundo del entretenimiento, para la fortuna de las enamoradas, sus actos los vieron como actos de verdadero amor, ya que solo un enamorado comete locuras, Michiru y Hotaru se mudaron al departamento de la rubia en donde comenzarían a vivir como la familia que siempre habían sido; en solo unos meses Michiru y Haruka se casaron frente a un tribunal, eran la pareja mas envidiada en los medios, la velocista famosa y la gran artista del siglo XX y XXI.

_**Y ESO FUE TODO¡ ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, UN REV, ME HARIA MUYH FELIZ, PERO MAS FELIZ ME HARIA QUE MI LOBITA LE GUSTE ESTO, TE AMO MI AMOR, GRACIAS POR TODO.**_

_**ATT: MOTOKO DRACULIA**_


End file.
